


Wine after Whiskey

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86





	Wine after Whiskey

Wine After Whiskey   
Tied into Collateral Damage and Wanna Get Naughty   
Nikki/Hunter implied Ajay/Hunter.   
Rated T for language   
*side author's note, I do like the idea of Hunter and Nikki together, but it just worked to better this way. *   
****   
It's all watered down like wine after whiskey   
*** 

Nikki was furious. Like white hot furious. She had put in weeks of work towards being the one going with Hunter and Stephanie to New York for the talk shows they were going on but instead of taking her they were taking Seth and his girlfriend Ashton. Which wasn't fair, Ashton wasn't even an active diva anymore, she had been out on an injury. But yet she was still chosen to go with Stephanie and Hunter.   
The King of Kings looked at her as he stepped into the locker-room and looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked pulling his shirt from his slacks. She stared at him crossing her arms under her chest. "Really you are upset about that? Stephanie wanted her to come. Do you want her to be upset? Those two have a weird bound going especially after Ashton told us she was pregnant." "It's Seth's, right?" Nikki asked, she had an inkling about what happened been going between the leaders of the Authority and the WWE Champion and his new bride. "It is." Realizing what he had said, "You can't tell anyone about that. They aren't ready to tell anyone about the baby."   
"My lips are sealed." She grinned, her fingers though were itching pull her phone out and start sending a mass text message about it. "I mean it Nikki, not a word about it. " He said, he was going to be in deep shit with his wife if she found just happened. "Why does it matter? Everyone is going to find out eventually." "Because it's what they want. And it's what Stephanie wants." Hunter said putting his hands on his hips. "What makes her so special? I do the exact same thing she does. If not better." That caused the COO to laugh and clap his hands together. "If you have to ask that then you really don't know."   
The door opened up and Ashton walked into the room carrying her bag with her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." "You are fine, you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine " She answered, "Nicole." "Ashton." She shot back annoyed. "Oh, someone isn't happy that she isn't going to New York." "So, what's it to you? They shouldn't have someone that is knocked up be there when they can't have fun."   
Hunter looked between the two and moved to stand in front of Ashton. "Why have someone watered down and bland like you Nicole when you can have something that pops and doesn't leave you with a headache like me." She said folding her arms across her chest. Nikki laughed bitterly and went to reach around Hunter to get towards the blonde who stepped back and stuck her tongue out childishly out at her. "Okay that's enough! You two are both women wrestlers in this company! Ashton, you are former champion and a member of the Authority. Nikki, you are a current champion. And you are acting like my kids."   
The two divas exchanged a look then looked at Hunter, "Well what do you expect us to do?" Nikki asked. "I expect the two girls that are the top of the division to act like that. Nikki, you aren't going to go to New York, deal with it." He turned to Ashton who folded her arms under her chest staring back at him. "You need to try and get along with her. For me." Ajay sighed and looked down at her feet before she nodded her head, "I will try Hunter, that's all you can expect out of me when it comes to her." 'That's all I am asking."


End file.
